Forevermore Accidentally in Love
by MoonRae324
Summary: Rated a High T because there are going to be some love scenes. Also- the begining may be kinda slow. Don't give up until you get to the first love scene atleast okay? Basically- Lancelot lives. Hatred between Lancelot and new visitor. Hate to love. Kingdo
1. Chapter 2: Furthermore

Quick note to readers:  
--Ok, so I just started on this fanfic site and I'm REALLY confused about adding chapters and basically EVERYTHING about this whole setup. HELP! Someone send me a very long, detailed list of how to work this thing. Really! Help me!  
-- Also, this is a long chapter, I know. But I have all of these chapters saved on my computer for updates and such. I've written a lot and I just need to keep adding it. Midterms are comming up so I'm having trouble finding time to update. Please be patient. I'm REALLY sorry. (p.s. passionate makeout scene might be comming up in the next couple chapters....shhhh).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

History of the Kingdom of Aurelli (for all of you who are wondering).

It had started as a piece of land given to Bartholome Blokeshivek. Blokeshivek was a war hero. He had served under a King known as Laurelkane, who originated west of the Baltik Sea. After proving himself worthy, Bartholome was granted a large chunk of land connected to an even larger bit of land now known as Britain. Bartholmoe christened his land "Blokeshivek," and lived peacefully until he reached a ripe old age. Throughout his retirement years, Bartholeme retained his coresspondence with King Laurelkane. At one instant, Laurelkane did not respond to one of Bartholome's letters. Bartholeme became worried for weeks and weeks passed by and Bartholeme recived nothing. A messenger came one day. The messenger brought a single piece of paper. The paper was old and the Laurelkane seal that was once upon it was broken. As soon as the messenger had given the letter to Bartholome, the messenger galloped off. Bartholome returned to his quarters and opened the letter. The parchment had a smaller piece of parchment inside of it. Bartholome read it carefully:

Blokeshivek-  
King Laurelkane, may his soul rest in peace, has forfitted his all of his land to the bordering countries around it. We have much reason to believe that this King was keeping a tight corespondence with you and we assumed that you had the right to know what happend. King Laurelkane died and with his death came the forfittion of his land.

Our sincerest appologies,  
Advisors of King Laurelkane.

Bartholome stared at this small peice of paper for a long time. Had one of his dearest friends really passed away? Would Laurelkane really just give up all of his land? Bartholome knew that the king would not truly do this out of his own will. Bartholome looked to the larger parchment:

My dearest friend,  
I write this letter in case of my death (should it happen sooner that I am expecting it to). I cannot express how much I value your friendship. I just wanted you to know that. The things we have been through, the battles we have seen, it shall all last in my heart forever. But now down to buisiness. In case of my death, it is to be written here that the land I have granted you is yours and your's alone. You do not govern this land. You own it, you rule it. With my death, you shall be my successor. If I loose my land, my country, my life, you shall be the one to carry on the legacy. You are the only one I would trust. My sons? None of them are ready for the responsibilty of a country. Should my country be invaded and my family killed, you would be the last of my family left. King Blokeshivek, the country will be your life as it has and always will be mine.

Your friend,  
King Jaehabnas Namerak Laurelkane.

Bartholome rose to his feet, took the two letters and placed them between his linens upon his bed for safe keeping. Bartholome then went to his wife and told her of the news he had recived. His wife took his hand and squeezed it hard. Bartholome looked to her with determination and smiled.

--

As the years raced by, the Blokeshivek empire grew. Bartholome's sons grew strong and conqured all that came upon their land. The land grew only three sizes but the name grew bigger. Countries were acctually afraid of this tiny but powerful country. One of Bartholome's grandsons was unable to produce a male heir. Thus, the kingdom was left to a woman. She married a man of Roman decent and became an Aurelli. The last name of the royal family may have changed but the name of the country did not. The kingdom still kept it's Blokeshivek name- the name that drew fear into the hearts of brave men. The name of a warrior.

----------

Annabla had her clothing packed in her saddle bags and her hair pulled into a helmet. Her sword with its blood red hilt hung at her side along with a velvet black bag. The bag clanked from within whenver Annabla moved. She mounted Flask, the family's pure white stallion and waved to her father as she galloped past the castle's walls and into the forest.

----------

-Lancelot-

Lancelot was awoken by the hot sun beating on his face. He rose, feeling the same as the night before, and got fully dressed. Just as he was pulling his boots on, Arthur entered the room.

"Lancelot, you look amazingly better." said Arthur.

"Really? I don't seem to feel any better." replied Lancelot.

"I'm just glad that you are alive. So much has happend that I must tell you about." said Arthur. "But I am afraid that I do not have much time. I came in just to check on you. I have a meeting with the Bishop."

"Do not worry Arthur. I know it all. Michael told me. Go to your meeting. I'll be around the castle."

"Do not venture too far. You may hurt yourself."

"You know me Arthur, I live for pain." Arthur laughed and opend the door to exit.

"Mind that Bors is still sleeping. His lady came to visit last night. Galahad is not to leave his room and Gawain is out helping those hurt. Please do not ware yourself out."

"I'll be find Arthur." With that, Arthur left the room and ran to the room where the round table was kept, his boots clattering on the ground loudly.

Lancelot felt no hunger and could think of nothing to do. His current condition, and the conditions of the other nights limited him from things he used to do. Lancelot then thought of his beloved horse Winter. Lancelot left the castle and went to the barn.

Lancelot found his jet black steed and entered its stall. The horse had already been groomed and it shone like the moon on a cloudless night. Lancelot stroke the horse's neck and remembered his home. He remembered the day that he left his family. His father had told him that this horse would keep him safe and it always did. He remembered his father's words about how horses were fallen warriors. Lancelot's thoughts were broken by the sound of horns. Someone was arriving. But who?

----------

Annabla had changed to women's clothes, fixed her hair, and was riding over the drawbridge of the castle. Her hair hung in beautiful dark brown locks down to her chest and she rode like a man. She dismounted her horse and walked to the entrance of the castle.

"I am Annabla Aurelli, daughter of King Gegorio Aurelli and Queen Mary Aurelli of the Blokeshivek country. I come as a messenger for my father and I wish to speak to Artorious." Annabla proclaimed to the man guarding the door. From the west wall of the castle, Lancelot emerged and he looked to Annabla. He had seen her ride in, like a man, and was intrigued. Many women did not even ride horses let alone ride one leg on each side. The girl he saw was skinny but strong, tall and slim. She was wearing a crimson dress that held her bosom well. Her facial feature were all proportionate except for her eyes. They were slightly large and they were green, like the trees of the forest. Lancelot took her all in. She was beautiful in her own way.

"I am sorry, but Arthur is occupied at the moment. You will have to wait."

"I wait for no one. He will see me now." replied Annabla. Forcefull thought Lancelot. He walked-rather limped to the girl and spoke to the guard.

"I will take the princess to Arthur." Said Lancelot boldly.

"Very well Sir Lancelot."

"Follow me Princess." said Lancelot as he opened the door to let Annabla in. "Princess Annabla, from the neighboring kingdom I presume? Just East of this castle."

"Yes. It did not take me long to get here." Annabla said. She glanced at the man beside her. His features were strong. He was tall and he limped and winced with every step he took. "You are Lancelot."

"Yes I am Lancelot."

"They say you are the nobelest of all of Artorious' knights. That you fight with no thought. I've heard stories of Arthur and his knights. Is there any truth to them?"

"Stories are stories. Believe what you see." Lancelot said. This girl was starting to become annoying. Too many questions, he thought.

"I am seeing that you are hurt. Badon Hill's battle has done this to you. Shouldn't you be resting?" Annabla looked at Lancelot with concern.

"And shouldnt you be doing something ladylike like sewing or something?" Lancelot fired back. He did not like it when someone questioned his strength.

" I hate sewing," was all that Annabla could conjure up.

"What, and you enjoy riding and fighting like a man?" replied Lancelot.

"My mother died when I was young. I never had a real female figure to look too. Except for my maids and teachers." Annabla looked to Lancelot for his response.

"We are here," was all he said. Lancelot opened a large wooden door to reveal a room occupied with a large circular table. "We are all equal under Arthur."

"Yes I can see by the table. Announce me."

"Arthur, this is Princess Annabla, daughter of King Aurelli East of here of the Blokeshivek empire. She has come with a message and wished to speak with you at once," Lancelot announced. "Shes quite forceful," he added. Annabla looked to Lancelot with an angry face.

"Aurelli, yes I know of the family. Come, sit at my table." Annabla sat two chairs from Arthur's left. On Arthur's left hand side, a beautiful woman sat. She smiled at Annabla as if she knew something. Lancelot sat at next to Arthur, at his right hand. Arthur nodded across the table: "This is the Arc Bishop of England. Bishop, this is Princess Annabla of the Aurelli Kingdom."

"Yes, I know of your family. Christians yes? Strong family. I have met your father," said the Bishop with a nod.

"Artorious, I have come with a message from my father. He wishes to congradulate you on your vicotry. He is quite pleased and he has sent his finest stallion as a gift." said Annabla. Lancelot looked to her. Her nose was pointed slightly upwards with dignity.

"That is marvelous. I look forward to meeting your father."

"He looks forward to meeting you Artorious. He wishes to create peace between our growing terriotories. A bind, a friendship perhaps."

"Yes that will do fine. I extend and invataition to you and your father. I am to be wed within the next week and I'd be happy if you would stay and attend. I could send a carrige for your father if need be."

"I thank you for the invitation. I shall stay here until my father arrives. I will send word by messenger to him."

"Very good. Ah, forgive me. I have not introduced you to my future wife, Guinevere."

"Very nice to meet you Guinevere. Of what nation are you?" Annabla said.

"No nation. I am a Woad," said Guinevere proudly.

"A-A Woad? Not to insult you but Arthur you marry no princess?" Said Annabla with disbelief.

"I am in love. It does not matter where you are in society," said Arthur cooly.

"Forgive me Artorious. I did not mean to offend you. I am from a traditional family you see. I haven't seen much of the world yet, different cultures and such. I ask for your pardon."

"Fear not Annabla. I know of your situation. Guinevere will escort you to a dorm where you may reside for the comming days. Should you need anything, you will have a personal maid. Dinner is just after dusk."

"Thankyou Artorious. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated. I will speak with you at dinner." Annabla ended the convorsation and as Guinevere rose, the Bishop and Arthur started conversing again. Lancelot rose and exited the room before the ladies.

----------

"Oh it's perfect," gasped Annabla. The room was fully furnished. It has a large balcony and a golden canopy over the bed. The fireplace was not lit but the room still glowed from the sun outside.

"You will find that this is a busy place during the day." stated Guinevere.

"I am dreadfully sorry if I have offended you. I did not want my words to be so harsh. I have nothing against Woads. Honestly." blurted Annabla.

"I know, for you are of woad blood yes?" Guinevere said while unpacking Annabla's things.

"How..." Annabla began to say.

"Your mother. I knew her. She was a scottish woad with firey red hair. A warrior no doubt. Fierce with the sword. Your hair has no red tint but your face, it matches her's exactly."

"Who told you of this?" questioned Annabla.

"All Woads know of her. She is legend. Like Arthur and his knights." Guinevere smiled at the thought of the Artorian legend as Annabla sank into her bed and stared at the ground. "She died after you were born. Fighting." Annabla said nothing. "I have errands to attend to. As Arthur said, dinner will be served after sundown in the great hall. Sit with me and we shall talk." Guinevere exited the room and closed the door behind her. Annabla sat there. Thinking of her mother and sighed. She stood and walked to the balcony. A warm breeze hit her face as she opened the doors and walked onto the balcony. The view was breathtaking. As she looked around her, she noticed another balcony like hers two window down. This pattern continued across the side of the castle. She looked down and on the ground, she noticed two men talking. One was Lancelot, the other she did not know.

----------

"Lancelot!" said Bors gleefully. He too was limping just as Lancelot was. The two men sat on a bench. "Chap, we're both alive. An you look better than me."

"Really." Lancelot said. "How are your children? I heard that your Lady came a calling last night."

"They look nothing like you Lancelot."

"Wait until they get older Bors. They will take the shape of their father."

"You bastard." said Bors.

"You think your Lady came only to you last night? Why do you think I look so well?" Lancelot smiled. Bors punched Lancelot in the stomach. Lancelot clutched his stomach.

"Ach, Bors."

"You know I had to Lancelot. You're lucky I'm not to my full strength yet."

"Sure Bors. Say, now that we are not indentured. Are you going to return home?"

"Why would I? My family is here. Anyone from the past is dead. I have not home but here."

"So you stay then."

"Yes, for my lady." Bors smiled and asked: " Will you, Lancelot, return to your beloved Baltik home?"

"I will return eventually and search for my family. For now, I will stay until I am fully healed."

"Good, for Gawain is to return home after the wedding. He is going to go find a wife and start a family. It's what he's been wantin all this time."

"I know."

"Will you start a family Lancelot?"

"What right do I have to?"

"We were killing for the greater good. It is not a happy life when you are old and alone. I warn you that."

"I suppose that if I found a woman. The right one, I could. But now, I feel guilt."

"Aye, I feel it as well. Don't let it get to you Lancelot." Bors stood and said: "we should both be getting rest Lancelot. Will you attend dinner tonight.?"

"Yes."

"Jolly good. There will be dancing and drinking. I doubt that either of us will be dancing. It will be a fun time no doubt."

"I do regret not being able to dance. Your lady will be there no doubt."

"Oh stuff it Lancelot." With that, Bors got up and left to retire to his chamber.

----------

Meanwhile, Annabla had left her chamber and had been roaming the halls. She had met Galahad and had just been conversing to Gawain. She was quite smitten with the young knight. He was polite with a gentleman-like misdemeanor. He kissed her hand when he met her and offered her his hand when walking. Annabla found this man much more polite than Lancelot.

Annabla spent the rest of the afternoon bathing and preparing for the dinner. Her new maid- Cecil, was a quiet young lady with coppy blonde hair. Cecil tended to Annabla's every desires without fuss and did not speak at all. Annabla bathed in rosewater and dressed slowly. Just as dusk was hitting, Annabla was ready. Her hair was tied up in a pile of shimmering dark brown hair. She wore a green dress with a green lacy part that went over her corset. She placed the green neclace, the only neclace her mother had left her, around her neck. Annabla's overall ensemble brought out her gorgeous eyes making them seem almost demonlike.

Oh dear. I know not where the great hall is. I must find someone to escort me there Annabla thought. She walked down the hall and a man was walking in front of her. He had curly black hair and he was limping rather than walking. From behind, he looked handsome, clean cut, and ready for a dinner, despite his limping. Dear me he is handsome. This must be one of the knights I haven't met yet. Annabla came up from behind the man and before the man could turn around, Annabla wispered into his ear: "Now, are you a kind knight who can escort me to the great hall. I am terrrrribly lost and I know not where to go." Annabla stepped back and smiled. She had put on her helpless act. This kight would surly ablige to her- a helpless- gorgeous- lady unable to find her way.

"I know not if I am kind but I am sure I can escort you." The man turned around and set his eyes upon the woman behind him.

"YOU!" cried Annabla.

"And you!" said Lancelot with less enthusiasim.

"If I had known it was you I wouldn't have asked for your help. Good day Sir Lancelot." Annabla turned the other way and attempted to storm off when Lancelot grasped her by the elbow.

"The grand hall is this way, not that way" he said as she stopped. "I'll take you there." Annabla stopped to stare at Lancelot. His hand still firmly grasped her arm and she could feel her body tingle as she looked at him. He was extraordinaraly handsome. His dark eyes looked at hers as she looked him up and down. He was wearing all black with some light armor. His sword hung at his side and when she looked back into Lancelot's eyes he released her arm. He turned around and with a sigh he offered her his arm. She took it and they walked.

"Are you sure you know where you are going Sir Lancelot?" Annabla said. Lancelot did not answer right away. He looked to Annabla. She was radiant tonight. He looked to her neclace laid upon her bare skin then trailed his eyes to her cleavage. Then downwards to admire her dress. He looked to her beautiful face and sighed once more. Stuck up but beautiful." he thought.

"Of course I know where I am going. I've been here many times." Lancelot finally answered. Annabla's fingers were grasping Lanceot's elbow. She loosend her grip and found herself caressing his arm. Only a little bit though. Enough she thought, for her too feel but him to not.

"You are Artorious' confidant yes?"

"His best friend."

"I see," she said. After traveling down many halls and stairs, the two reached the great hall. "I'm afraid that I may not be able to find my way around this castle. It is very... confusing."

"It can be. You will get used to it. Now if you excuse me, I must take my place with the other knights." Annabla dropped her hand, and Lancelot walked to the right side of the enormously large dining table. He sat a chair away from the head's right hand next to Galahad. The Bishop would be dining at Arthur's right hand side this time. Annabla searched the crowded room for Guinevere and found her sitting at the head's left side. Guinevere noticed Annabla and called her over to sit next to her. Across from Lancelot.

"Have you met our remaining knights? This is Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain, and Sir Bors," said Guinevere.

"I have met Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, and Sir Gawain. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Sir Bors however." said Annabla.

"The pleasure is all mine miss." said Bors in a husky voice. He reached across the table, tool Annabla's hand and kissed it. Annabla blushed and when her hand was released.

"It is nice to see you again Sir Gawain." said Annabla boldly.

"Yes, it is nice to see you. You look ravishing tonight might I add." Gawain spoke on the quiet side.

"Why thankyou dear knight." Annabla said. Bors and Galahad whooped as if to make fun of Gawain.

"Find yourself a girl eh?" said Bors between his laughter and his snorts. Annabla simply blushed. She glanced at Lancelot across the table. He was sitting, staring at Bors and Galahad laughing but he himself was not laughing or making any comments.

"Sir Lancelot, I can't say that it is a pleasure to see YOU again." Annabla said cooly as th rest of the nights were conversing about something. Guinevere smiled and excused herself to go find Arthur.

"I'm glad you have such a good impression of me." Lancelot said.

"You've been rather rude to me since I've met you."

"It's in his nature lass." said Galahad. "Don't be offended by broody old Lancelot milady, he's rude to everyone," he said as he playfully punched Lancelot's arm. Lancelot looked up into Annabla's eyes and cracked a tiny smile.

"Presenting, Artorious and Guinevere. Also, the Arch Bishop of Rome." The guard announced. Arthur and Guinevere entered the room hand in hand followed by the Bishop.

"Dinner," said Arthur."Is served." With that, the maids and cooks came in with platters of food and laid them upon the table. Arthur took his seat along with Guinevere and the Bishop. As soon as they sat down, everyone began to eat. The clatter of food on plates and talking filled the room. Guinevere turned to Annabla and spoke.

"How are you liking our home?"

"I like it very much thankyou." said Annabla politley.

"Have you sent word to your father?"

"Yes. My letter will get there within a day and I will recive a letter back a day or so later."

"Excellent. How are the knights treating you? With the exception of Lancelot of course."

"They are all very kind. I can see why Artorious would have them as his knights."

"Yes, they are all good men. They have proved their worth a hundred times fold in battle. Especially Lancelot. I owe my life to him."

"Really?" Annabla questioned.

"Well yes. He stopped a man from beheading me. At badon hill."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Yes of course. Get to know him. His is not as cold as he seems," said Guinevere.

"Perhaps," replied Annabla.


	2. Chapter 4: Closer

My favorite chapter so far. Hope you all like it.

The next morning, Annabla and Lancelot woke at dawn. Neither knew that the other was awake. Lancelot rose in bed and walked to his balcony. As he stood upon the balcony, he took a deep breath. His cuts hurt him less and the morning dew relaxed him. He ran his fingers through his curly black hair and then thought of Annabla. Had he been too forward? Now she must truly hate me Lancelot thought.

Annabla POV

Annabla rose as soon as she woke and dressed. Today, she did not wear her normal womanly clothes. Today, she thought, I will train. Annabla went to her armoir and drew out a man's outfit. It was flexible yet fitting on Annabla. She stood at the mirror and braided her long hair. Annabla then reached beneath her bed and pulled out her sword in it's sheath with the black bag attached to it. Placing the sword upon her belt, Annabla looked peeked outside her door. No one seemed to be there, so Annabla walked outside. After ten minutes of wandering around, Annabla found her way to the stairs, then through the halls, all the way to where the stables were. I don't want anyone to see me. It would be odd to see a woman in a man's clothing fighting with no one. Annabla chuckled and looked inside the barn. After scanning the area twice over, she thought that inside would be less noticable than outside. To her knowledge, no one would be leaving or comming this morning. Thus, she had no need to fear of disturbance. Annabla closed the door tightly behind her then removed her sword from her belt. As she laid the sword on the ground, she disconected the black bag from the sheath. Something within the bag clanked as she untied the string. Annabla then pulled a pair of Sais. The Sais were completly black except for the tiny, red intricate roses and branches engraved and painted along the sharp end. There was a code written on the side as well. Annabla thought that the code was simply a design and thought no different of it. This is my weapon, thought Annabla as she felt the designs along the side. Annabla found a large piece of wood and dug it into the ground. It stood as tall as a man. Annabla backed away stood in a fighting stance. Annabla began to twirl the sais in her fingers, slowly, then faster and faster. Running forwards she stopped twirling, jumped, jabbed the sais twice into the air, then kicked. She did this combination again and again till she felt that she had perfected it. She then practiced back kicking and jabbing with her elbows then slicing with her sais.

Lancelot POV

Lancelot had gotten dressed and had grabbed a small but fufilling breakfast from Michael. I best check on my steed thought Lancelot and he walked down the stairs and outside. Lancelot was confronted by Arthur.

"Arthur. You are awake quite early today." said Lancelot greeting him.

"Yes my friend, I am." Arthur looked to Lancelot and Lancelot could read his expression clearly.

"Speak to me, not your God. What troubles you?" Lancelot said as he motioned for Arthur to sit with him upon the steps.

"Nothing Lancelot. I am having trouble sleeping. That is all." Arthur answered solemnly. "It has been busy latley."

"Yes, it has."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night? At dinner. I saw you with the princess." Arthur said with curiosity.

"I did acctually. A battle wound did however open up and I was forced to leave early." Lancelot said.

"Ah, but you are better now. You left with Annabla did you not? Has she some healing power over you? Perhaps some...pleasurable powers?" Arthur smiled jokingly at his friend.

"Do not be daft Arthur. I did not bed her. I do not make love to every beautiful woman I see." Lancelot said with a smile back to Arthur.

"You see her as beautiful?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"And you did not make love to her?" Arthur gave a suspicious but joking stare at Lancelot.

"No I did not." Lancelot said.

"I have the slightest feeling that she may have rejected you Lancelot. Did you kiss her?"

"She did not reject me. So what if I did not kiss her? Good things come to those who wait yes?" Lancelot said attempting to defend himself against his prying friend.

"Tis been a long time since you've been with a woman hasn't it." Arthur said.

"No..well maybe."

"It'll do wonders for your health Lancelot."

"And you speak of your Guinevere."

"Yes Lancelot. You best find yourself a lady."

"I've considered it." Lancelot thought of Guinevere. He would have loved to marry her. But that would break Arthur's heart. Lancelot valued his and Arthur's friendship immensly.

There was a long pause in the conversation until Arthur said: "Enough about women. What of the future Lancelot. Are you to return to your home? I remember you once telling me that when you became free, you would not even sleep. That you would gallop to your homeland immediatley."

"I know Arthur, but am I in any shape to take such a journey? I would Arthur. I really would. But I am not completley healthy yet. Also, I would never forgive myself if I missed my best friend's wedding."

"You are a true friend indeed."

"As are you."

"I must go inside and tend to my work. I must speak to that arsehole bishop. He needs to get his arse back to Rome." Arthur said as he stood to go inside. Arthur patted Lancelot's back and went inside.

Lancelot rose and walked towards the stables he could hear the clinking of metal against wood. What on Earth is that? Lancelot thought. He decreased his pace and walked towards the doors to the barn he stood at the door ready to burst in. When the noises stopped.

Annabla stopped her practice. Someone was listning to her. No one should be awake at this hour. she thought. Suddenly, the doors burst open. Without thinking, Annabla spun around and flung the sai from her right hand at the door. She then flung the sai from her left at the door a mere two seconds later.

"Holy shit," said Lancelot. The sais were on either side of his head implanted in the wood of the doors. The sais had barley missed his head by centimeters.

"Lancelot!" Annabla said surprised. "I thought you were someone else. A rebel maybe? Actually I don't know what I was thinking it was kind of an automatic reaction."

"What the..."

Annabla interuppted him and blurted out: "and what kind of a stupid bloke bursts into a barn at the crack of dawn? Lancelot really. Its quite rude."

"It is also rude to throw sharp objects at innocent people." Lancelot said back.

"Hardly innocent." Annabla said rolling her eyes at Lancelot. He was still stationed against the doors.

"What the hell are these?" Lancelot said looking from side to side.

"They're Sais." Annabla said to Lancelot as if he were a child.

"And 'sais' are...?"

"They're asian weapons. Able to pierce almost any armor. They're good weapons when going by foot or when riding."

"Why would a princess know how to use such weapons?"

"I'm not a typical princess."

"How did you come across these?" Lancelot said eyeing the patterns on the sai.

"A man visited our home once. He offered many weapons as a gift and gave these to me especially. My father had me trained. Out of no where he insisted that I learn. The man came once a month and taught me until I was fourteen."

"What was the man's name?"

"I never learnt his true name. I always called him teacher." Annabla stopped and Looked to Lancelot. Still standing between the Sais. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Maybe I wish to know more about you." Lancelot said. Annabla walked to where Lancelot stood. "You are wearing men's clothing." Lancelot said. Annabla was then face to face with Lancelot. She took one more step and their bodies were against each other. Annabla reached up and grabbed her Sais.

"No more questions Sir Lancelot." She said still against Lancelot. Her hands up by her Sais.

"That wasn't a question." Lancelot said. Annabla pulled the sais from the door and turned around. She walked to where her sword lay and began to put the Sais away. "No, don't put them away." Lancelot said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Annabla asked.

"Because," Lancelot said with a grin, "I challange you to a deul. My swords against your Sais."

"You're on. But are you entirely sure you can fight? Your cut was pretty deep last night." Annabla stood with her sais. Twirling them with anticipation.

"I thrive off of pain. I will be fine. It will be you who will be needing to take care." Lancelot took two short swords from the armory and took his stance. Annabla took hers. With a battle cry, Lancelot lunged at Annabla. She doged his attack and struck him with her elbow on his back. Grunting, Lancelot swung his left sword backwards it caught between Annabla's Sai's tongs. Lancelot forced the sword upwards causing the sai to fly off. As the sai flew upwards, Annabla spun and kicked Lancelot behind his knees. He fell to the ground and she caught her sai. Lancelot then tripped Annabla causing her to fall to the ground as well. Annabla jumped up as did Lancelot. Lancelot swung at Annabla and cut her arm.

"You cut me!" Annabla said with disbelief.

"All is fair in love and war." Lancelot replied.

"AHHHGHHH!" Annabla roared as she ran towards Lancelot. Their weapons collided and sparks flew from the weapons hitting together. Annabla fought with all her might but she still could not get through Lancelot's swords. Ducking low, she swung her foot out and tripped Lancelot. Stepping on his hand, she relieved him of his right sword. As she reached for the other one, Lancelot grabbed her legs and pulled her downwards. She grabbed onto his shoulders and the two were rolling around in the dust. Lancelot got the advantage and stradled Annabla. She was pinned to the ground. Unable to move. Lancelot grabbed her hands that were holding the Sais and pinned them above her head.

"You're good for a woman. I'll give you that." Said Lancelot to Annabla. She struggled to get up but Lancelot's body weight would not allow her to. "You know, you look beautiful when you fight."

"If I didn't know better," Annabla grunted, "I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"What gave you that impression Annabla?" Lancelot said grinning even more.

"Well you are sitting on me." Annabla said pointedly.

"It's all part of the fight." Lancelot said.

"Are you sure it is not just a feeble attempt to get ontop of me?" Annabla said raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Lancelot said as he lowered his head and kissed Annabla. At first she was surprised but then she closed her eyes and fell for Lancelot. Lancelot broke the kiss and raised his head. "Does this mean I won then?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Arsehole." Annabla said simply as Lancelot lowered again to kiss her. Annabla turned her head as Lancelot kissed her neck and said: "I loathe you. Get off of me."

"Now you really don't want that." Lancelot said in between kisses.

"How do you know what I want?" Annabla asked while closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of Lancelot on top of her.

"I can tell." Lancelot said. He slowly let go of Annabla's hands and she dropped her Sais. Raising her hands to his face, she trailed her fingers over his cheeks then through his curly hair. Her hands rested upon his neck. Annabla wrapped her right leg around Lancelot's left. Lancelot moved from Annabla's lips to her neck kissing every inch of it. His hands moved up and down Annabla's sides. Lancelot's hands then traveled up into her shirt stroking the sides of her stomach. Annabla arched her back with want as he traveled towards her cleavage then back to her lips. Their tounges met once again. "Annabla," Lancelot murmured as he kissed her even more passionatley. Suddenly, in the midst of their kiss, the barn doors opened. Jols, the Knights' squire came in. Lancelot and Annabla broke apart immediatly and turned their heads to the door. The two were covered in dust, from the fight. Annabla's once braided hair had unravelled and was covered in dust as well. Jols took one look at the couple, rubbed his forehead and said:

"Well I guess I'll come back later if I'm inturupptin' somethin eh?"

"Jols..." Lancelot said as he got up.

"Don't worry Lancelot. My lips are sealed." Lancelot mouthed a silent thankyou as Jols closed the door and left. Annabla was had grabbed her equiptment and was walking to the back entrance to the barn.

"I had better go get cleaned up." she said.

"Wait..." Lancelot said, but when he turned around, Annabla was already gone.


	3. Default Chapter

"We did it Arthur," said Lancelot to his friend. "We're alive, and we are free."

Arthur looked at Lancelot, lying helpless on the ground speaking to him. "We must find you a medic. And fast. You do not look well."

"I am well enough. Just cuts and bruises. I will live to see another fight. Worry about those who are not speaking. Go to them. Come for me later."

Guinevere broke from her spell and looked to Arthur. " I shall watch over him. Go to your other knights Arthur." Arthur took to his feet and ran to where Bors was sitting with Gawain. "Lancelot, are you sure you are alright." Guinevere said with concern.

"I'm fine. Those who are in worse shape then me must be helped first." Lancelot then turned his head away from Guinevere.

"Take this," Guinevere said as she reached into her belt. She revealed a small bottle of a brown type liquid. "It will help. Really."

"You're not trying to poison me are you?" Lancelot said without looking at her.

"Would I?" Guinevere said as she forced the liqud down Lancelot's throught. Lancelot's eyes closed slowly.

----------

When Lancelot awoke, he immeadiatley recognized where he was. He slept in his own quarters in Arthur's small castle in Southern Britain. Lancelot rolled to his side, wincing at the sharp pains he felt everywhere. He looked out the window. It was night. She didn't poison me after all thought Lancelot. How long have I been asleep? Hours? Days? Lancelot sat up ignoring the pains once again and looked about his room. He stood with much pain and found the what clothes he could find, which was a pair of pants, and put them on. Limping to the door, he opend it and walked out into the hall. The maids would most likely be awake, he thought. Lancelot started to walk towards the kitchen where the maids gossiped. The walk was tiresome, but he made it there without adeiu. Lancelot walked in and the only one in the kitchen was Michael, the cook.

"Lancelot! Jesus son of Mary, you shouldn't be out of bed," the plump cook exclaimed.

"Yes, I can feel that. But there are too many questions I must have answered." said Lancelot.

"Then by George, sit down. Here, I'll get you some rum to ease the pain yeah?" Michael walked to a barrel and got some rum for Lancelot. He sat across from the knight and passed the rum across the small table. "Lancelot. This is what I know so far. It's been so busy here. We're all taking care of everyone. Even Woads. It's lucky you came to me now because in the daytime it's mad." Michael paused to get himself some rum as well. " Galahad and Bors are in such as condition as yourself. Gawain had a few nasty scrapes but is out and about helping when he can. Tristan...Tristan fought well but he did not make it. We had the funeral as soon as possible. I'm sorry that you weren't concious for it." Michael paused once again to take a swig of his drink. " We were worried for you Lancelot. You looked as if you were going to share the same fate as Dagonet and Tristan. Guinevere came ever so often to administer medications to help. And thank God in heaven it did. Arthur had us praying for you always."

"Praying to his God? I'm amazed it helped." scoffed Lancelot. Michael eyed Lancelot but continued.

"Guinevere and Arthur are to be married as well." Lancelot looked down as Michael said this, but then remembered how he had rejected Guinevere. He liked her, maybe even loved her. But it was useless now. It was over. "The wedding is to be held as soon as this fuss dies down. As soon as they are wed..." Michael paused as if to choose his words, "as soon as they are wed, Arthur will be King Arthur."

"That is incredible. I'm proud." said Lancelot.

"Yeh, you should be." said Michael.

"And this all happend, over a span of how many days?" questioned Lancelot.

"You've been out of it for about four days now. And you best get to more rest. You're not fully healthy yet."

"I guess you're right." Lancelot then finished off his rum.

"Do you need me to walk you back to your room?" questioned Michael.

"Thankyou, but no. I'll manage." Lancelot rose with a grunt and left the kitchen. The hallway was quiet and dimly lit with torches as Lancelot slowly walked back to his room. He laid back down upon his bed and stared at the celing thinking of all that had happend.

-ANNABLA-

"Goodmorning my fair daughter," said King Aurelli to his daughter. "Have you heard of what has happend?"

"Can't say that I have father." replied Annabla jauntilly.

"A battle ended not too long ago at Badon Hill," said the King. "It-" King Aurelli was cut off by his daughter.

"It was between Artorius with the Woads and the Saxons yes?"

"Anabla, never inturupt someone when talking. It is rude."

"Sorry father. Please continue." Annabla stared down at her breakfast.

"As I was saying, yes, it was between Artorius with the Woads and the Saxons. My messenger, Jacoby was witnessing the battle from afar. He said that it was the most extraordinary thing he had ever seen. Artorious' knights fought incredibly, he told me." King Aurelli took a bite of food and continued. " Jacoby was wounded by a Saxon who was trying to retreat and he is unable to do anything that requires walking. I have a favor to ask dear daughter."

"What is it father?"

"I'd like you to go to Artorious' castle and send him word of my congradulations. We live so near. I'd like to create peace between us. The roads are dangerous still and as much as I'd like you to go accompanied. You may not. If you go alone, you will be less noticed. I know that you can take care of yourself darling." King Aurelli winked at his daughter. " Take our finest horse and offer it to Artorious as a gift. If he asks you to stay, accept and send word to me. I will come to you there to meet Artorious after that. Will you do this for me daughter?"

"Of course father. Anything to pardon me from my sewing clases," replied Annabla.

King Aurelli smiled. "Good girl. You've grown so much Annabla. You're mother would have been proud." King Aurelli smiled and patted his daughter's hand next to him.

"I know."

"You must leave tonight-under the cover of darkness. Prepare after breakfast."

"Yes father."

---------- 


	4. Chapter 3: So It Continues

Sorry all. Been really busy with school and all. Ignore the various gramatic mistakes in this chapter. I'm really loose about my writing.

Everyone ate their full and the tables were cleared and pushed to the corners of the room. Various musicians entered the roon with their insturments and began to play. Gawain was the first to ask Annabla to dance. He led her to the floor and bowed, she curtsied and they danced among the many couples on the floor. Arthur took Guinevere's hand and led her to an open spot. The song ended and Gawain led Annabla to her chair. Many men asked Annabla to dance and she danced with most of them. Only turning a few down when she was tired. Annabla was introduced to Bors's lady. The woman's name was Vanora and she was extremly kind. Vanora told Annabla of her now twelve children. Annabla smiled and nodded. Twelve children? That is insane! thought Annabla. Lancelot came over and wispered something into Vanora's ear. She smacked him and hollered for Bors to come join her. Bors punched Lancelot playfully and said:

"None of my children look like you mate."

"Just wait until they grow," said Lancelot back. With another punch, Lancelot stood and sat farther down the table by himself.

"Sir Lancelot is with your lady as well?" Annabla asked confused.

"No dear," said Bors's lady. "It is merley a joke. I'd never do that to my Bors."

"Lancelot is quite the ladies man," said Bors. "Women seem to flock to him for his good looks and his mysterious personality."

"I see," said Annabla.

"You be carefull around him darling," said Vanora.

"Oh I will." Annabla excused herself and walked over to Lancelot.

"You fool around with Vanora?" she asked with disgust.

"I do not. You do not know the full story. It is a joke," Lancelot said while watching the crowd. His eyes were fixated on Guinevere. Annabla sat down next to Lancelot.

"That is what I am told. But by your personality, I have no doubt that you fool around with other men's ladies."

"Perhaps," Lancelot said with a grin. Lancelot broke from his trance and looked at Annabla. She was looking at him as well. Lancelot stood and offered his hand. "Milady, would you like to dance?" Annabla felt less fatigue then she had felt before and could not think of a reason to say no. She stood and took Lancelot's hand. The dance was bridge. Lancelot and Annabla formed an arch next to the others and people danced beneath the arches until the end. When it was Annabla's and Lancelot's turn he took her left hand and put it upon his shoulder. He entwined his fingers with her right hand and placed his left hand upon her waist.

"What are we doing?" Annabla asked.

"Dancing." Lancelot said as he twirled her into the arches. The couple twirled until the end. Annabla could see that Lancelot was acctually smiling. Lancelot and Annabla formed an arch once again as couples ran beneath them. Guinevere and Arthur passed them and as they did, Guinevere wispered to Annabla:

"You made him simile."

Annabla considred this and looked to Lancelot. He was indeed smiling and talking to Bors who was standing next to him forming an arch with his lady. It was Annabla and Lancelot's turn once again and the couple twirled to the end. Lancelot grunted and winced and sat down abruptly.

"Too much dancing Sir Lancelot. I'm sorry I have caused you pain from your wounds."

"'Tis nothing." Lancelot said while clutching his side.

"No, it is something." Annabla said. Lancelot lifted his hand from his side and there was fresh blood on his fingers. "One of your cuts has opened. You must return to your chamber at once and clean it."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'll take you there." Annabla helped Lancelot to his feet and put his arm around her shoulders. She placed her hands on his waist and they left the grand hall. The two slowly made it to Lancelot's quarters with his directions. Annabla was still lost in the castle. Annabla also noticed that his quarters were a mere two doors away from hers. "I'll take you inside and I'll get some hot water." Annabla took Lancelot to his bed and went to her chamber. She found Cecil making her bed and asked her to bring her some hot water and rags to Lancelot's room. Cecil nodded and Annabla returned to Lancelot's room. Lancelot was sitting up in his bed groaning. "I have sent for rags and hot water to clean the wound. We will then bound your side."

"Really, I'm fine. This is just a scrape." Lancelot said tiringly. Annabla sat next to Lancelot and looked into his eyes.

"Take off your shirt. I need to see the wound." Lancelot took off his armor slowly, wincing when raising his arms. Noticing his pain, Annabla reached to Lancelot's pants and untucked his shirt. Her hands went up the sides of his chest slowly as she took off his shirt. As she pulled the shirt over his head, she gazed at his toned chest. Gulping, she pulled his shirt completley off as Cecil entered the room.

"The hot water, rags, and bandages you asked for miss." Cecil said. Cecil took one long look at Lancelot, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Annabla kneeled on the floor and dipped the rags into the water. She then began to wipe Lancelot's wounds.

"You are quite the ladies man Sir Lancelot," she said while dipping the rags into the water once again. The water was now a redish color. Filled with Lancelot's blood.

"Why would you say that?" Lancelot said, wincing as Annabla dabbed at the cut along his side.

"Did you see how Cecil was looking at you? Pure lust."

"I wouldnt say that." Lancelot said. A long silence took place then Annabla blurted out:

"I am sorry. I am the cause of your pain. The dancing- you must have opened this cut."

"I care not." Lancelot said.

"I feel terrible."

"Don't," said Lancelot. "For I do not regret asking you to dance." Lancelot said this in truth. He looked to Annabla as she bounded his cut. Annabla rose to place the bucket and rags outside of Lancelot's door. Lancelot rose and Annabla came back into the room.

"The dinner should be over by now," she said. "I should return to my quarters."

"Thankyou," Lancelot said. He took two steps towards Annabla. She was a mere inch away from him. She looked to his eyes.

"I...really should...be going..." wispered Annabla. She could feel his breath on her mouth. Lancelot desperatly wanted to kiss her. Lancelot's right hand cupped Annabla's chin and as he slowly lifted her face to meet his, Annabla pushed him away. "I have to go. Goodnight Sir Lancelot," she said hurridly. She rushed out the door and ran into her own chamber. I musn't get involved. Especially with him. Annabla undressed herself and crawled into bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstood

** Thank you all for waiting so long! I know I've been horrible and haven't added any new chapters. Please forgive me! Also, ignore all of the horrible grammatical errors in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please comment! Feel free to suggest things as well. Thanks! **

Oh my...oh my... Annabla thought. She had rushed to her room as fast as she could find it. Annabla dropped her weapons on the ground and sat on the edge of her bed. She placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath. When Lancelot had kissed Annabla, her body, her mind, her very soul gave in to him. As much as she tried to resist, Annabla wanted Lancelot. Lancelot is mean, arrogant, broody, and vile. But at the same time, he's handsome, charming, and all together irresistible. Annabla thought again. Annabla stood and walked to her vanity. She looked at her reflection. What will people think of me? Looking like this? Annabla laughed at herself. Annabla then decided to not to call upon Cecil to help her clean up. She did not feel like explaining herself to her.

Annabla washed herself and combed out her hair. Annabla arranged her hair with a gold winged pendant holding half of it up. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back in luscious waves. She chose to wear a blue dress her father had sent in from Rome. It was loose and on a warm day like that day, she felt that the dress was appropriate. I'm famished, Annabla thought. She looked to the sun. It was not even high noon yet. She decided to venture to the kitchen for a snack. Bloody hell. I don't know where the kitchen is. thought Annabla. I'll just have to wander once again. She quickly decorated her hair with gold clips and began to walk down the hall. The kitchen is most likely on the main floor so I shall look down there she thought. She went down three flights of stairs. Annabla had never been on the main floor during day time. She had only been there during mornings and at night so she was incredibly surprized when she saw how busy it was. Men dressed in linens scattered with blood rushed from room to room carrying medical supplies as maids assisted people from one room to the next. One maid was helping a woman woad who was missing a leg walk-rather hop- to a room. Annabla was shocked. Woads were everywhere and the castle's staff was helping them. Annabla was relieved when she saw Sir Gawain at the end of a passage.

"Princess Annabla. What brings you to this miserably busy place?" Gawain said. His clothes were scattered with blood as well.

"Acctually I was looking for the kitchen. What is going on here?" she asked staring at the scene.

"We're helping all those who were injured at Badon hill. I know it has been a week but some people still are hurting. There are people here who have no limbs but they still live." Gawain said as he looked about.

"But you Gawain. You are here helping?"

"I do what I can. My left shoulder was shot during the fight but I am better off than some of these people." He said clutching his shoulder.

"That is very noble," said Annabla. Gawain simply blushed.

"I was planning to return to Sarmatia. To find a bride and to start a family. I've been in this business long enough and I crave nothing more than to settle down."

"Why haven't you left then?" Annabla said.

"My help is needed her foremost. Also, Arthur is to be wed. I must not miss that." Gawain said as he fidgeted.

Annabla noticed the fidgiting and asked: "Is that all you stay here for?"

"I may have found a woman already. But I dare not tell her." Annabla looked at Gawain. He was staring at the people running around. This man was kind, courteous, the kind of man anyone would want. Was she the woman he had found? Annabla knew this was the kind of man that her father would approve of. But did Annabla want an approvable man. She touched her lips as if to force herself to remember her encounter with Lancelot. Breaking from her spell, Annabla asked:

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I'm worried that she may not like me back," he said returning Annabla's gaze.

"Perhaps I could speak to this woman for you." she ventured.

"That would be impossible." Gawain said.

"Really? How would it be impossible?" Annabla said.

"You cannot possibly talk to yourself can you?" Gawain said as he turned away. It seemed as if he were afraid to face her. Annabla raised her hand to turn his face back to hers.

"I could make an arragement." Gawain smiled and offered his arm to Annabla.

"Might I escort you to the kitchen."

"That would be lovely Sir Gawain." she said. The two walked down the hall and turned the corner. There was another long stretch of doors and they slowly walked down the hall without speaking. Out of no where, Lancelot came from around the corner ahead of them walking briskly.

--Lancelot POV

"Gawain," he nodded to the knight. "And Princess Annabla," he said with almost an angry tone. She's just walking down the hall with him, he thought. Did their encounter mean nothing to her? Was she using him? Lancelot then mentally slapped himself. How many times in the past had he done the same thing? To countless women? His face saddened and excused himself. The couple continued down the hall.

--Annabla POV

It's Lancelot! her mind screamed. Annabla looked at the handsome knight walking quickly down the hall. He had since changed his clothes and was wearing remarkably shiny armor. Annabla wondered where he was going.

"Gawain," he nodded to the knight who's arm was held by Annabla. "And Princess Annabla," he said with a dark look. Annabla could clearly tell that he was jelous. Annabla said nothing as Gawain smiled at Lancelot.

"Please excuse me. I have an errand to run." Lancelot said. His expression changed to sadness as he continued down the hall. Annabla turned to take one last look at Lancelot.

----------

Lancelot continued down the hall, turned the corner, and walked to the opening doors. He went outside and ran to the barn. He quickly saddled up his horse and mounted. Arthur had confronted the dust covered Lancelot when he was traveling to his room.

--------

"Thank the Lord that you are here. Have you any engagements to attend to at this moment?" Arthur said. Half dressed. He had run from his room when Jols came telling him that a messenger of Aurelli had galloped to the castle announcing that the King was arriving shortly. The King had just come in sight of the wall and would be arriving momentaraly.

"Free as a bird Arthur." Lancelot said.

"King Aurelli is comming. He is just ouside of the wall and his messenger stated that the King wished to be greeted by one of the knights. Bors and Galahad cannot ride and Gawain is helping the hurt at the momen got. Would you ride to greet him?"

"You wish is my command Arthur." Lancelot said with a tiny bow.

Arthur laughed and said: "You best not be go looking like that."

"Why would the King find it more offensive than your lack of shirt." The two friends laughed and Lancelot began for his room again.

"Wear your show armor." Arthur called after him. Lancelot saluted and entered his room.

------

Lancelot trotted to the gate of the castle. The guards bowed as lancelot passed the castle gates. He then spurred his horse to gallop. As Lancelot raced through the small village in between the castle and the wall, children looked at him in awe. A real Sarmation Knight was galloping in full armor throught the streets. The children saw the knights occasionaly and any visit from one was a special treat. Women and girls looked to Lancelot with dreamy eyes. Lancelot laughed and sped as fast as he could to the wall. Something then caught Lancelot's eye. He stopped his horse abruptly and dismounted. Lancelot jogged to an old woman's stand. The woman was selling assortments of gadgets and her young daughter sat next to her. When Lancelot confronted them. The daughter immediatly put her chest out, batted her eyes, and smiled. Lancelot gave her a quick smile pulled out roman coins. The woman stared at the coins greedily and Lancelot offered them to her for the precious object that was hanging down from the stand's cloth roof. The woman gleefuly agreed.

"You may have my daugher as well. If it pleases you." said the old woman with a cackle. The young girl batted her eyes at Lancelot once again.

"Thankyou but I may have a woman already." Lancelot thanked the woman again. He put the object in his saddlebag and remounted. He could have had the object for free. He was a Sarmation Knight. The Knights had earned great respect from the people of the village.

Lancelot made it to the wall just as the guards were preparing to open it. Lancelot jumped from his horse and leaned against it as if he had been waiting for some time. When the gates opened completely, Two soldiers on horseback rode in followed by an ordinary looking cart. The cart had a soldier on either side and was trailed by two more soldiers.

A man pulled the shades of the cart open and asked Lancelot: "You are the Sarmation Knight that has come to greet us?"

"Yes I am. I presume that you are King Aurelli?" Lancelot said as he walked forward and bowed.

"You presume wrong. This," the man said as he got out of the cart and opened the door, "this is King Aurelli." A man wearing much nicer clothes got out of the cart.

"Your highness. Forgive my mistake." Lancelot said bowing once again.

"Tis nothing. This man is my companion. My personal guard, Hector." King Aurelli said. "I am overjoyed that I first get to meet one of the legendary Sarmation Knights. You are..?" The King said regally.

"I am Sir Lancelot."

"Ah, Lancelot. I have heard of you. You yeild two swords into battle. I like that style. The way a man handles his sword is the way he handles his life. Your life, it is unpredictable, ocassionaly ruthless..." King Aurelli paused and examined Lancelot. "You are quite dressed up for meeing a King of a small country such as mine." Aurelli said.

"Size does not always matter. You are a very important guest in Arthur's court. You deserved the utmost respect." Lancelot put on a fake smile.

Aurelli looked past the too large smile and eyed Lancelot: "Excellent. Now that I have met you. Please lead us."

"Of course your highness." Lancelot said. He mounted his horse as the King got back into his cart with his companion.

---------

--Annabla POV

Back at the castle, Gawain had left Annabla, and she was enjoying a pleasant snack. It consisted of stew, bread, and ice cold rum. Annabla had met the cook Michael and was conversing with the jolly cook. He seemed like an extraordinarily nice man. Annabla greedily took another bite of her bread when she heard a bell ring.

"Michael what is that?" she asked.

"Why, that means that someone is commin' through the gates of the castle. Wonder who the bloody hell that is." Michael said straining to see out of a small window in the kitchen.

"I'm quite curious. I'll go see. Thank you so very much for the food Michael. It was wonderful of you to be so generous."

"'Tis my job milady." Michael said bowing. "I hope to be seein' more of ya later."

"Absolutley." Annabla answered and she walked out of the door.

----------

--Lancelot POV

Just then, Lancelot galloped through the gates of the castle into the courtyard followed by King Aurelli and his caravan. Lancelot dismounted and called for a guard to get Arthur. Lancelot cocked his head to the left, he could hear the patter of sandals upon the ground. As the pattering got closer, it sped up. From around the corner, Annabla was running. She hesitated for a split second and looked to Lancelot. They locked eyes but she ran past him to her father.

---------

"Father!" she cried as she jumped to embrace him. King Aurelli kissed his daughter on the head. Lancelot looked to the reunited father and daughter. Only a mere hour ago, he thought, she was in my arms. He turned away and walked into the castle leaving the family to catch up.

"Father! I had no idea that you would be arriving so quickly! You did not send word back to me." Annabla said.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said breaking the embrace.

"Surprised indeed I am," said Annabla.

Arthur appeared as if out of no where and shook King Aurelli's hand. "We have been anxiously awaiting your coming King Aurelli."

"Yes, I see." said the King.

"Your daughter is a wonderful person." said Arthur.

"Yes, I know." said the King.

Arthur searched for the right words to say but could think of nothing.

"Well, shall I show you to your quarters? I suspect that you are tired from your journey." Arthur said.

"Yes, that would be lovely." King Aurelli signaled to his men to carry his stuff and followed Arthur. "I will see you later tonight at dinner perhaps fair daughter?"

"Of course father." Annabla said as she watched her father leave. She looked to where Lancelot was standing and found no one there. I must speak with him she thought. Annabla decided that she should get some rest before taking any rash actions. She found her way to her room and laid down upon her bed. She quickly drifted to sleep.

----------


End file.
